Primer encuentro
by PinknOz95
Summary: Todos ya sabemos como se conocieron los chicos del Trío de Oro... pero ¿cómo Hermione conoció al tan odiado Draco Malfoy? es mi primer Dramione, denle una oportunidad :3


Holi! soy nueva en esto de los Fanfics Potterheads :B así que no me maten Dx

primero que nada, aclaro éste fanfic es algo así como una traducción de un fan art llamado First Sight de YotiNarpati, es muy bueno, se los recomiendo

espero les guste y...VIVA EL DRAMIONE :D!

Primer encuentro

Faltaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts, y el joven rubio lo sabía, ya había visto gran parte del alumnado, pero sin éxito de encontrar a la celebridad que había abordado.

Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del asiento que compartía con los corpulentos sujetos situados, siempre, tras él.

-¿…y magos no pueden aparecer y desaparecer en el castillo?- gritó asombrada una voz masculina

-y eso no es todo- le respondió una cálida voz femenina, aparentemente muy interesada en el tema.- la tecnología muggle no funciona aquí, ya sabes, por toda la magia que habita en Hogwarts.

-es…es… ¡Brillante! –dijo asombrada la primera voz.

Eso inmediatamente captó la atención del pequeño rubio que pasaba por ahí, asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla y pudo observar a quienes pertenecían esas voces.

-estoy seguro que sabes muchísimo sobre Hogwarts-. La primera voz le pertenecía a un niño de primero, igual que él, de cabello oscuro y algo regordete, sobre todo en la parte de las mejillas.

-Gracias.- la segunda voz sonrió. Ésta pertenecía a una niña de la misma edad que su acompañante, el rubio quería verla, pero una maraña de rizos color caramelo le impedían verla.- ¿sabes? los muggles tampoco pueden ver el castillo.

-¿qué es lo que ellos ven?- dijo ahora el joven que se encontraba fuera de la conversación, interrumpiendo a la castaña y dejando al otro infante sorprendido.

-¿disculpa?

En ese momento el joven se pudo ver el rostro de la niña, era muy simpático pero tierno a su manera, si hubo algo que le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos que hacían juego con su cabello. Inmediatamente sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro.

-ya sabes, los muggles, ¿qué es lo que ven?- dijo desinteresadamente, como si aquellos ojos no lo pusieran nervioso.

-oh, de acuerdo con "La historia de Hogwarts" los muggles sólo ven ruinas y un letrero que dice _peligro, no entrar_, ingenioso, ¿no?-. Respondió la joven con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos, si bien no eran perfectos, la hacían ver aún más adorable.

"_padre nunca mencionó eso"_ pensó el rubio.

-pues, si es una buena idea, no queremos que los muggles entren en la escuela, ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! Se supone que ellos no deben saber que la magia existe, excepto aquellos que tengan hijos que puedan practicarla. ¿Sabes? Llegaremos a Hogwarts en unos minutos.

-bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo, estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión.

-Igualmente, soy Hermione Granger, por cierto. Y tú eres…

-Draco, Draco Malfoy-. Dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano a la de Hermione.

Inmediatamente después se retiró a su lugar.

Tal y como había predicho Hermione Granger, no tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo, todos los alumnos de primero se sentían entusiasmados por entrar. Poco a poco los alumnos bajaron del tren a escuchar una grave voz gritar:

-LOS DE PRIMERO AÑO, SIGANME TODOS LOS DE PRIMER AÑO

Una y otra vez, los gritos provenían de un enorme señor lleno de pelo en la cara, no sabían si era un gigante o un oso, pero algo en él no los asustaba para nada.

Hermione salió del tren, y a lo lejos pudo ver a aquellos chicos que conoció buscando la rana de su acompañante, pensó un momento en ir a saludarlos cuando una voz a sus espaldas dijo arrastrando las palabras

-¡Granger! Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Al girar la chica vio a aquel rubio que no hace mucho conoció, y no sólo eso, si no que tras él había un par de gorilas musculosos, como si cuidaran del chico.

-Hola Malfoy, amm… ¿puedo preguntar…quienes son tus amigos que te siguen a todos lados?

-¿ellos?- dijo apuntando a su espalda- no te preocupes, son Crabbe y Goyle, nuestros padres se conocen.

-oh, mucho gusto chicos.

-me… me preguntaba si… ¿si podría acompañarte a los botes?-. el rubio volvió a sentir como la sangre subía a su rostro como hace unos minutos.

-claro que no, ¡Vamos!

**¿qué les pareció? mi duda ahora es...lo continúo o lo dejo así?**

**siento que le falta algo...ustedes que dicen?**


End file.
